1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to farm machinery or implements. More particularly, it relates to an hydraulic cylinder-operated gate for discharging silage from a wagon and levelling it in a pit or trench silo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Levelling silage in trench or pit silos such as those dug into a hillside so that a tractor driver can pull a wagon thereinto and unload his silage therefrom and level it in a continuous manner presents a problem. Moeller, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,673, teaches how to unload silage but not how to level it. For example, Moeller uses one-way hydraulic cylinders to operate a rear or tail gate to unload fodder such as corn stalks. Also, Regier, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,494, teaches use of a conveyor or web operated by an electric motor or tractor power take-off (PTO) or lift for unloading grain or forage at a silo grain elevator.